Piper
Piper, a character in the America's Most Eligible ''series, is the showrunner of ''America's Most Eligible who later got fired at the end of Chapter 20. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Piper has black hair in a tight bun, dark brown eyes and light skin. She has blush on her cheeks and her lips are pink. She wears a matching dark magenta dress suit and pants with a simple gold necklace. Personality She’s shown to be very sarcastic and demanding when she cuts off Carson’s speech as introduces the contestants. She also is shown to be cruel as she tossed Whitney’s suitcase at her and fired her without a second thought. She takes an immediate disliking to Your Character and even threatens to fire Jen if she doesn’t get you kicked off in Chapter 3. If you call her out for her behavior towards Jen and the rest of her crew in Chapter 5, she explains that she was in Jen's shoes before and her situation was much worse, so she had to toughen up a lot if she wanted to get "results" from the audience. Which she mentions various times throughout the book is a huge influence on her decisions. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back To Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before The Storm * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Under The Sea (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: All in the Family (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Your Character Piper seems to dislike your character so far due to your character isn't as popular as the rest of the contestants. If you call her out for the way she treats Carson and Jen in Chapter 5, she will start to respect you. Jen At first, Piper's behavior towards Jen gives off the impression that she sees her a failure of a producer, she actually sees great potential in her abilities. But she greatly disapproves of her attachment to her contestants, and while Jen normally disagrees with how Piper runs the show, she sees her as an excellent producer, and that she'll be happy if she could ever be half of a producer Piper is. Carson Stewart Like with Jen, Piper is harsh towards Carson for not following Piper's guidelines on how to host the show. She even sent him the wrong address to the Finale location, and he had to record his lines in post-production as a result. In the end, Carson has Piper fired from the show by allying with Ivy to create conflict, proving the producers that he has better ideas than Piper does. Other Looks Piper Full View.png Trivia *The writers for this book seem to be drawing inspiration from the [https://unrealtv.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_King Quinn King] character portrayed by Constance Zimmer in the UnREAL TV Series *Piper is similar to John Castle from Red Carpet Diaries, as both are egocentric people who threaten to fire the friends of the two Main Characters of both series and bully others into following their own ways. **The only differences are that John Castle has exceptions, but Piper hates everyone. However, Piper will respect you if you stand up to her, while John hates you through the entire book. John Castle is revealed to be embezzling money from clients. * If the player chooses to watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House some things are revealed...: ** One of the things shown in Chapter 13, is Piper talking to Jen Espinoza about her relationship with Your Character needing to change since she believes that Jen shows blatant favoritism towards You. * At the end of Chapter 20, she is fired by Mr. Gallagher and Carson is made the new showrunner. ** According to him, the reason she is unfit to be showrunner is that she couldn't sense that Carson was cheating on her set. * In “All-Stars” Chapter 9, it is revealed that she is the showrunner of a new series called “Game of Love”. * In a premium scene in All Stars Chapter 10, it is revealed that she fired employees via Christmas Cards. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies